


特训

by desertbai



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14, 桑光 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertbai/pseuds/desertbai
Summary: 作者：沙漠白CP：桑克瑞德X私设光（乙女向，除成熟体型外无其他具体外貌种族设定）流水账文笔，无逻辑&雷，时间为主线5.0之后，洁党绕路
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

“……所以你要学这些？”桑克瑞德抱着双臂靠在墙壁上，盯着一脸严肃的暗之战士，眉头皱得死紧。  
“是的！如果这是必要的，我必须学会。”光坚定地说，神情和语气都不容置疑，“这对你来说不难。”  
“……容我考虑。”桑克瑞德嘴上敷衍着，眼睛暼着周围的地形考虑怎样溜走，光当然不会让他就这么逃了，非常有气势地把手臂撑在对方身体两侧将人困住，桑克瑞德不得不贴住墙以拉开两人之间的距离。  
“不给准话不许走。”光目光炯炯地盯着他。  
被壁咚的白发青年皱起眉头无奈地叹气，把脸扭到一边：“别这样，琳在看我们。”  
光轻蔑地哼了一声表明自己的态度：“琳在彷徨阶梯亭听故事呢。快点想，考虑好了我就放你走。”  
事情还要从前几天光回了一趟第一世界说起。光在来到第一世界的时候，艾欧泽亚同盟军使用桑克瑞德的计策给帝国那边制造了一些骚动。等她拯救完第一世界回去报信的时候，帝国皇太子是无影的谣言已经平息，只是不知为何帝国并没有立刻向艾欧泽亚方进攻，战况没什么变化。没有准确的情报能够说明帝国现在是个什么状况，光便打算去帝国一趟打探一下真实消息。  
鉴于原初世界和第一世界时间流速不同，光决定先去找桑克瑞德询问一下他经营的帝国谍报网的情况再出发，结果聊着聊着就变成了谍报人员如何取得情报的经验交流。桑克瑞德的经历让光明白了他以前为什么那么能招蜂引蝶。那些来自社会各个阶层的异性不经意间透露的只言片语往往是十分重要的情报，桑克瑞德喜欢搭讪的原因并不单纯是雅·修特拉说的那样是为了跟敏菲利亚拉开距离，那些姑娘也是他获取情报的重要渠道。  
光学过多玛忍者的技巧，侦查潜行跟踪暗杀不在话下，胆子大耐心好，可她有一个很大的问题：恋爱经验为零，丝毫不懂得如何通过展示女性魅力获取他人的芳心。作为一个谍报人员，这是短板。  
顺理成章地，光向桑克瑞德提出帮她特训的请求。  
桑克瑞德理解光为什么焦急。一旦帝国将黑玫瑰用于实战，那么第八灵灾将会像水晶公说的那样很快降临。如果光能够潜入帝国并摧毁黑玫瑰甚至杀掉帝国皇帝，那么艾欧泽亚面临的危机将会小很多。  
“你不合适。”桑克瑞德直截了当地说。英雄就应该在阳光下发光发热，不该去触碰阴影里那些肮脏的东西。萨雷安人将间谍的所有技能作为知识，可间谍的身份为人不齿是有原因的。比如光想学的如何施展性魅力来获取情报的方法就是一种不折不扣的骗术。拂晓的大骗子有他桑克瑞德一个就够了，光不论从性格还是头脑都不是做间谍的材料，更别提她大英雄的身份。  
“我并不是一定要用。”光向他解释起自己的想法，“既然这是一种技能，我学会总比不会用要强。而且如果有人对我使用同样的方法，我很快就能识破不是吗？”  
桑克瑞德忍不住看了光一眼，很想吐槽她要是能识破就不会一直单身到现在。别人不提，水晶公把光当眼珠子一样捧着可是整个水晶都知道得清清楚楚，只有光不知道。  
不过他一向有眼色，抿了抿嘴唇，又把眼睛移回去。  
“我不能教你这些技能。”桑克瑞德说。  
“很难学吗？”光问，“我会努力学习的。”  
“不难。”桑克瑞德转回头直视光的眼睛，“你没必要学，我不会教你的。”  
光看他说得坚定，有些失望地收回手。  
桑克瑞德松了口气，然后就听到光说：“那我直接去好了。”  
“等等。”桑克瑞德忙拦住她，“你一定要去吗？”  
光点了点头。  
“谍报工作里奥尔能做好。”桑克瑞德说，“塔塔露不是也安排了其他人吗？为什么你一定要去？”  
“时间不等人。”光义正言辞，“越早一点掌握情报对我们越有利。我对帝国内部的情形一直不了解，正好可以去亲眼看看。”  
桑克瑞德愁眉不展地看着光，那样子让光觉得自己是大号的不听话的琳。  
都怪自己回不去，桑克瑞德在心里叹息，否则哪用得着光亲身涉险。可要说服光改主意，还不如想想怎么让大家早点回原初世界来得容易。  
“看样子我得跟你说得更直接点。”白发青年说，“跟我来。”  
光跟着他来到桑克瑞德的房间。桑克瑞德先给她倒了一杯水请她坐下，关好门后深吸了口气，开始向光做说明。  
“通过性魅力从他人身上获取情报需要一些技巧。”桑克瑞德的第一句话就让光瞪大了眼睛，险些把嘴里的水喷出来，“你想要训练的就是性魅力。据我观察，你过于热爱工作，不是一个性欲旺盛的女人。”  
“我的确不是。”光脸有些红，完全没了刚才壁咚他时的气势。  
桑克瑞德注意到光的尴尬，轻咳一声后继续说：“我没有权力对你想学什么指手画脚。只是我必须声明，如果要进行这方面的特训，我必然会对你做出一些……令你厌恶的举动、或者提出一些很过分的要求。此外，这种特训必然会带来一些难以预料的结果，多半不大好。”  
桑克瑞德说得很认真，光一边听一边思考。  
“我没有同意的原因你应该能明白，这是骗术。”桑克瑞德说，“我也不想因此影响到我们的关系。”  
光尽量让自己的声音听上去很无所谓：“这么说特训的过程中，我们必须要……呃……有一些亲密的肢体接触？”  
“看你需要的程度。”桑克瑞德盯着光的眼睛，“某些情况下肉体只是获得情报的工具。就我对帝国那边的了解，你只是短期过去看一眼，过多的肢体接触还用不到。”  
光松了口气，桑克瑞德十分坦然的态度反而让她有点不好意思：“抱歉，我不了解这些，让你为难了。”  
“做间谍的确跟你想的不一样。”桑克瑞德耸耸肩，“有些情报只能通过特殊手段得到。”  
“这是你在萨雷安学习的时候学到的吗？”光没话找话地问。  
“学院并没有那么保守。”桑克瑞德重新抱起胳膊，靠在桌沿上，“你知道我以前执行任务的时候最常用的是什么方法，我在码头上混生活的时候就已经对男盗女娼的生存方式习以为常。只有身手做不了间谍，得长期生活在阴影里的人才行。”  
桑克瑞德顿了顿，看着光：“你和我这种人不一样。放弃吧，大英雄不应该做这个。”  
光皱了皱眉，她不喜欢桑克瑞德这么说他自己。桑克瑞德很聪明，她没把话说得那么露骨，但他明白她想问什么。  
“其他方面呢？”光思考了一会儿后问，“除了……呃，性魅力外，还有其他我需要学的吗？”  
桑克瑞德想了想后回答：“帝国贵族所用的礼仪之类的你大概不太熟悉。”  
“你愿意教我吗？”  
“如果只是礼仪的话没问题。”桑克瑞德说，“不过这些我也没什么可以教你的，你有一套自己的应对方法。”  
“我现在有些好奇间谍的训练课程都有什么。”光盯着他说。  
桑克瑞德有点无奈，从写字台上找了张纸，大致列了一张单子给光看。  
“……跳舞也算？”光有些惊讶，“我会跳好几种舞，还是法尔夏姆舞团的团员呢。”  
“不是战舞。”桑克瑞德解释，“是社交场合用的双人舞，需要两人配合。贵族在聚会的时候会用到，是社交礼仪的一部分。”  
“唔，学这个要花多长时间？”光问。  
“学会不难，两天足够了。”  
光点了点头，继续往下看。桑克瑞德倒是没藏私，每项每条列得很清楚，单是提升性魅力这一项里就有好几条，从接吻到性爱技巧都写上去了。她从兜里掏出一支笔，在认为自己需要的项目前面打了个勾。在接吻这个选项上，光犹豫了几秒后果断打了勾。  
光把单子递给桑克瑞德：“帮我特训这几项，需要多久？”  
桑克瑞德看到光选择了礼仪、仪态、舞蹈这几项，看到接吻那一项居然也选了有些意外，扫了她一眼。  
光一脸正直地看着他。  
“一周时间应该差不多。”桑克瑞德说，“幸好爱梅特赛尔克是个务实的人，帝国贵族的礼仪并不繁琐。”  
光见他没对自己选的项目有异议，暗自松了口气。  
“不过在开始特训之前，我需要对你的伪装能力进行一个测试。”桑克瑞德把单子折起来放进写字桌的抽屉里，“如果伪装不够成功，我不能同意你去帝国，当然特训也就不要提了。”  
“伪装？”光愣了一下。  
“是的，伪装。”桑克瑞德严肃地说，“你太有名了，想靠你的人头一步登天的帝国人可不少，别告诉我你打算换身衣服就去穿越国境。”  
光没说话，她还真这么打算的。  
“要怎么测试呢？”光问。  
“我会带琳去游末邦等你。”桑克瑞德说，“阿尔菲诺也在那里。你要在不被我们找出来的情况下亲自给阿尔菲诺送一封信，当然也不能被阿尔菲诺认出来。”  
光十分惊讶：“送信？”  
桑克瑞德点了点头，迅速在另一张纸上写写画画了点什么，装在一个信封里封好口递给她：“测试时间为明天早上9点到中午12点。如果你做得到，我不会阻止你去帝国冒险。”  
“那我可得好好准备一下。”光说着站起来，去给明天早上的伪装测试做准备。  
桑克瑞德也从公寓出来，去接琳。  
“是不是所有的特训项目都要测试？”道别的时候光问。  
“对。”  
“性魅力的测试是什么？”  
桑克瑞德愣了一下，注视着光。  
光有点紧张，但脸上是早已练到炉火纯青的面无表情，她能保证桑克瑞德什么都看不出来。  
白发的男人注视了光一会儿，露出一个她久违的有点痞气又有点帅气的暧昧笑容。  
“勾引我，”他说，“或者我指定的目标上床并套出情报。怎么，你想试试看？”  
“难度不低。”光没有回答，“明天见。”


	2. Chapter 2

光回到公寓后就开始为第二天做准备。首先要决定的是她要伪装成什么人。光在镜子前站定，对着镜子里的自己左看右看，有点无从下手，想了想后开始脱衣服，一直脱到只剩内衣裤。常年的战斗和锻炼使光的身上没有多余的赘肉，肢体比例完美，身体线条十分流畅。  
对外表不在意的光之前从未如此仔细地观察过自己的身体。光捏了捏胸前的两团软肉，有点犯愁。作为女人有一对傲人的双峰很值得骄傲，但要想装扮成异性，这对过于丰满的乳房就有些碍事。  
扮男人没戏，那就只能想别的办法。  
光回忆着接触过的游末邦人，大致有了伪装的思路，便把衣服穿回去做准备工作。她拿出桑克瑞德给她的信。光一边想着情报人员获得信件内容是必须的这是为了测试一边拆开信封打开折好的信纸，然后十分无语地发现上面什么都没写，只画了一只大致能看得出来是什么的食果花鼠。  
“噗……哈哈哈哈哈哈……”光忍不住大笑，心情一下子轻松起来。画这种东西说明桑克瑞德不会事先告知阿尔菲诺他们的目的，测试的难度降低不少。此外桑克瑞德和她画画的水平不相上下，光顿时有了主意。  
第二天一早，三人在悬挂公馆门口集合。  
琳很兴奋，她很想知道光的伪装是什么样。  
“能看见以太太作弊了。”光对她哀叹，“我可没有把以太也伪装起来的本事。”  
“桑克瑞德给我的任务是找到你。”琳笑着说，“可不要被我发现哦。”  
桑克瑞德对光挥了挥手，带着琳先走一步。  
光先在废船街外做好准备后才来到光荣门门口。桑克瑞德和琳不在入口，光顺利地来到树梢层，发现琳在大厅里转悠，阿尔菲诺在和采夫妇聊天，但没有桑克瑞德的踪迹。  
这不是好现象，她必须尽快完成任务，拖得越久越容易被他发现。光躲着琳在树梢层转了一圈也没找到桑克瑞德，不敢继续浪费时间，开始执行前一天晚上制定的计划。  
琳离开后桑克瑞德就隐藏了身形，往阿尔菲诺和采夫妇桌旁的墙边一靠，一边听三人聊天一边打量大厅里来来去去的人，静候光上门。  
很快，一个女性劳动民拿着一个信封来找阿尔菲诺。桑克瑞德看到琳向这边远远地看过来，人却没有走过来，依然在能看到阿尔菲诺的地方转悠。  
这个人显然不是光，即使琳没有通过以太辨认，桑克瑞德也看得出来她只是一个普通人。  
对于突如其来的信件阿尔菲诺十分惊讶，盘问了送信人好一会儿才放她走。桑克瑞德听到那人对光相貌的描述是“戴眼镜的中年女性”，忍不住脑补起光的伪装究竟是什么模样。  
阿尔菲诺疑惑地拆开信，目瞪口呆地盯着上面的东西看了好一会儿，又检查了一遍信封和信纸，皱起眉头。  
桑克瑞德远远地看到信纸上画了一条丑得几乎认不出来的鲶鱼精，摇了摇头。光显然拆了信，不过测试只说了让她送信没说不让她看，只是……这鲶鱼精也画得太丑了点。  
阿尔菲诺认定这一定是来自同伴的恶作剧，没有多回答采夫妇的询问，把信收起来。采夫人正好看到一直在大厅里转悠的琳，便招呼小姑娘过来一起喝茶聊天。  
躲在门边观察情况的光皱起眉头。桑克瑞德依然不见踪影，坐在阿尔菲诺旁边的琳可是个麻烦，得先把她引开。  
光在琳能看到自己的地方站了一小会儿，很快就被发现了。光扭头就走，琳果然匆匆忙忙地跟过来。光绕进蜂箱夜总会溜进后台，趁着未成年的光之巫女被拦在外面的时候，换了衣服和发型从员工出口溜出去。  
看到琳突然离席桑克瑞德便跟过去。果不其然琳在进入蜂箱夜总会的时候被拦住，桑克瑞德连忙过去解围，把女儿从保镖那里带走。  
“我看到她了！”琳说，“就在里面！”  
“她是故意让你看到的。”桑克瑞德说，“目的就是把你从阿尔菲诺身边引开。”  
“啊，难道她现在就在阿尔菲诺那边？”琳惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
桑克瑞德不太赞同：“这可不好说。”即使光身手敏捷速度快，蜂箱夜总会离阿尔菲诺也有一定距离，保镖不会拦着琳太久，况且他也在，琳很快就能反应过来，这点时间可不够让光在已经起了疑心的阿尔菲诺的盘问下脱身。  
果然，又一个劳动民女性来给阿尔菲诺送信，并且笨手笨脚地打翻了阿尔菲诺的茶杯，把茶水全部洒到了阿尔菲诺的衣服上。  
笨手笨脚的送信人引起了小小的骚动，可她仍然不是光。  
阿尔菲诺在采夫人热情的邀请下去换衣服，桑克瑞德交代琳在大厅里等着，继续隐匿了身形跟着阿尔菲诺。采夫人兴致勃勃地阿尔菲诺买了一身新衣服，阿尔菲诺哭笑不得地谢过她，向试衣间走去。  
桑克瑞德悄悄跟过去。阿尔菲诺在试衣间外被一个抱了一大摞衣服冲出来的女性撞到。那名女性怀里的衣服散了一地，顾不上道歉，赶紧收拾落在地上的衣服。阿尔菲诺很好心地帮她捡了两件衣服交过去，那女性感激地道过谢后，小跑着走了。  
桑克瑞德盯着那那人匆忙离开的背影，有点不确定那个背影到底是不是光。如果是的话，光的伪装还不错，跑走的姿势跟平时完全不一样。  
阿尔菲诺换好衣服出来，发现桑克瑞德正在试衣间门口等他。  
“你果然也在。”阿尔菲诺说，“琳说她是来找光的，可我没见到她，也没发现你在哪儿。你们到底在干什么？”  
“你先看看口袋里有没有什么东西。”桑克瑞德说。  
精灵少年疑惑地歪了下头，突然明白过来，连忙拍了拍自己身上，发现衣袋里的确有一封信。  
“刚才那个人是光？”阿尔菲诺目瞪口呆，他可完全没认出来。  
“打开看看。”桑克瑞德走到他身边。  
阿尔菲诺狐疑地看着他，在白毛催促的目光下拆开信，看到信纸上画着丑得难以辨认的食果花鼠。  
“这……是你画的？”阿尔菲诺问。  
“是我画的。”桑克瑞德承认。  
“我就知道是恶作剧。”阿尔菲诺摇摇头，把信收回信封捏在手里，“你们俩在玩什么？大老远的跑来耍我很有趣吗？”  
“……我们两没在玩。”桑克瑞德声明，“也没想耍你。”  
阿尔菲诺一脸你说什么就是什么，和桑克瑞德一起往回走：“你居然会陪光，这可少见。”  
桑克瑞德眉毛一跳，没接话。  
“不过你把琳当女儿。”阿尔菲诺微笑着说，“光其实一直对你都——”  
“我在给她帮忙。”桑克瑞德打断他，“阿尔菲诺少爷，你刚才认出她了吗？”  
阿尔菲诺摇摇头：“我完全没想到那是光。”  
桑克瑞德点了点头，没再说话。  
阿尔菲诺回到桌旁，把信放在桌上。三封信上都画着勉强能认得出的东西，分别是鲶鱼精、莫古力和食果花鼠。  
“唔，哪一个是桑克瑞德的信呢？”琳十分好奇。  
阿尔菲诺点了点食果花鼠，小声嘀咕画技太差了。  
“我只是你的助手。”桑克瑞德对阿尔菲诺说，“你画得好就可以了。”  
“那其他的就是光画的？”琳看向监护人，“为什么要画食果花鼠？”  
“因为它是桑克瑞德的好搭档。”一名女侍者带着笑容走过来，“请问几位想要喝些什么吗？”  
琳睁大了眼睛，难以置信地盯着她。  
“这个伪装还不错。”桑克瑞德说。  
“谢谢。”光笑着说，在空着的椅子上坐下来。  
阿尔菲诺和采夫妇都被吓了一跳，他们完全没看出来这个漂亮的女侍者就是光。她跟平时那副样子完全不一样了，不仅化了妆，还用换了发型和发色，甚至走路的姿势与体态都完全不同。  
光向三人打过招呼后，看向桑克瑞德：“我通过了吗？”  
“通过了。”桑克瑞德说，“很聪明。”  
“你一直没发现我？”光问。  
“有怀疑目标。”桑克瑞德说了几个怀疑对象，“我也不打算太为难你。”  
“为了不让琳发现，我可没敢离你们太近。”光摊摊手，“我有个问题，你藏在哪儿？”  
桑克瑞德指了指旁边的墙角：“我一直在那。”  
因为琳的缘故光没有靠近这个区域，桑克瑞德又隐藏了气息和身形，难怪没发现他。  
“咳咳，你们画这个给我到底是什么意思？”阿尔菲诺问。  
“抱歉，没有提前通知你。”光捂着嘴笑起来，“我需要桑克瑞德帮我一个忙，但是要先通过他的检测才可以。”  
阿尔菲诺很想刨根问底一番，但看了看两人，没再问什么。  
三人在采夫妇的邀请下一起吃过午饭回到水晶都。琳去找莱楠看看有没有什么需要帮忙的地方，光的特训课程正式开始。


	3. Chapter 3

“我们先学什么？”光问。  
桑克瑞德向她说明课程计划：早上训练礼仪和仪态，下午训练舞蹈，晚上自由活动。  
“晚上没有安排吗？”光眨眨眼睛。  
“我不能完全放任琳一个人在水晶都跑来跑去。”桑克瑞德看着她回答，“你也需要休息。”  
“做个好爸爸还真不容易。”光笑着打趣他，“你这么保护过度，我们回去以后怎么办？”  
“回去以后恐怕得拜托你了。”桑克瑞德耸耸肩，“不过现在还没什么进展不是吗？我们还有一段时间去适应。”  
“琳会喜欢跳舞的。”光说，“不让她也一起来吗？”  
“我会考虑。”桑克瑞德回答，只是语气表明对这个提议不太赞同。  
下午的课程是跳舞，需要一片比较开阔平坦的场地。水晶都很大，作为暗之战士的她只要出现在城内，就一定会有人观察她的举动。当然水晶都的居民不会去打扰英雄，但光还是想低调一些。  
思来想去，水晶塔内一定有合适的地方，光便拉着桑克瑞德去找水晶公。  
“可别告诉其他人。”光对桑克瑞德叮嘱。  
桑克瑞德皱起眉头盯着她：“这样好吗？你知道我不赞成你去冒这个险。”  
光严肃地说：“除了让他们担心没有任何好处，尤其是水晶公，请千万帮我保密。”  
桑克瑞德抱起手臂，没答应但也没反对。  
“你不能反悔。”光看着他，“同意教我就已经跟我是一条船上的人了，你可别觉得其他人在知道后会放过你。”  
桑克瑞德苦笑地摊手：“看来我没得选。我会帮你的。”  
两人的突然来访令水晶公非常惊讶。  
“跳舞？”水晶公抖了抖耳朵，“水晶塔内倒是有合适的场地，不过为什么要学跳舞？”  
“秘密。”光竖起一根手指对他眨眨眼睛，“以后会告诉你的。拜托了拉哈，帮我这个忙吧！我只用一周。”  
“……咳，这只是件小事。”被叫了真名的水晶公有点不好意思地咳了一声，“你想用塔里的哪个房间都可以，不过别去太里面，不安全。”  
光点点头，谢过水晶公，和桑克瑞德在大门附近找了个空旷平坦的房间。  
“就这里吧。”桑克瑞德说，“我去准备管弦乐琴，你回去换一条长一些的带摆的裙子和一双带跟的鞋，最好轻便一些。”  
“我知道了。”光连忙回去找衣服。漂亮裙子她其实有不少，只是穿脱都很麻烦，不适合经常在野地里跑来跑去，大都在衣柜里落灰。桑克瑞德说过这是礼节的一部分，那么练习的时候也不能穿得太随便。  
“让你久等了！”  
光穿着换好的衣服回到水晶塔里面。她简单地打理过头发，换了一条介于礼服和日常裙子之间的连衣裙，裙摆宽大，脚上是一双和连衣裙同色的浅口高跟鞋，样式都非常简洁。因为裙摆过于宽大，光前凸后翘的好身材并不是很明显，肩臂线条优美且利落，配上她漂亮的脸蛋和曲线明显的胸脯，怎么看都是不可多得的漂亮姑娘。  
桑克瑞德有些惊讶。平心而论，如果光刚进拂晓的时候就是这副打扮，他绝对会主动找她约会。那个时侯的光还很穷，一直灰头土脸地牵着鸟在各地奔走，虽然有时会偷偷瞄他但对各种委托的兴趣比他更大；后来她经历的事越来越多，变得强大且可靠，而他整颗心都挂在敏菲莉亚身上，没再注意过光的外表。光对他来说是可以托付性命的同伴、是拂晓的象征、是所有人的英雄、是指引道路的灯火，却从来不是可以约会恋爱的普通女性。  
他似乎对光的注意太少了些，对她的了解没那么多。  
“这样可以吗？”光注意到桑克瑞德目光中的惊艳，有点拘谨地问。  
桑克瑞德真心实意地称赞道：“很美。”  
光不由自主地翘起嘴角：“是吗？”  
“质疑我？”桑克瑞德挑起一根眉毛，“我看女人的眼光从来不会错。你真的很美。”  
“谢谢。”  
桑克瑞德放松表情：“那么我们开始吧，从最简单的舞步学起。”  
他向光示范手臂的动作，光连忙跟着张开手臂。  
“放松肩膀，挺直脊背但不要过于紧绷，收紧腰腹。注意我脚下的动作，先退右脚……转圈……”  
光学着他的步伐跟着后退、前进、转圈。这个舞步很简单，光一遍就记住了。  
桑克瑞德打开台式管弦乐琴放出一支舞曲。  
“下面我带着你跳。”桑克瑞德拉着光的左手搭在自己肩上，握住她的右手，搂住她的后背，“放轻松，跟着我的脚步走。”  
光点了点头，略微屏住呼吸。她有些紧张，因为从未和桑克瑞德靠得这么近过，总觉得被他触碰到的腰背和握住的手在发烫。光提醒自己只是在练习跳舞，把注意力集中在舞步上，不要对这个男人胡思乱想。  
“退右脚，左脚，注意节奏……”桑克瑞德一边提醒一边搂着光在屋内移动。他感觉到光身体的僵硬，后背紧绷得像石头，虽然脚下的动作没错，可总让他觉得自己搂着木人跳舞。  
一曲终了，桑克瑞德放开她，向她行礼。  
光长长地吐出一口气。  
“舞步没有错，但你太紧张了。”桑克瑞德说，“这虽然是社交礼仪的一部分，但本质上是娱乐活动，而且这种双人舞是由男性作为主导，你只要跟随我的步调不要跳错就可以，放轻松一些。”  
光点了点头，在心里嘀咕说得倒是容易。  
“那么我们再来。”桑克瑞德说，把舞曲重新放了一遍。  
这次光的表现比上次好了些，身体没再绷那么紧。只是光的目光依然飘来飘去，躲着他的脸，一次都没看他。  
桑克瑞德第三次搂住光的腰肢，光的脚步轻盈了些许，他便开始提出进一步的要求。  
“你不能一直躲避舞伴的目光。”他说，“尤其是需要获得情报的时候，得看着对方的脸。”  
光转过视线，目光却在触碰到那双琥珀色的眸子后立刻移开，脚下的舞步乱了一拍，踩了桑克瑞德一脚。  
“抱歉。”光慌忙道歉，又踩了他一脚，“对不起！”  
两人停下来，桑克瑞德没放开她，平静地说：“没关系。”  
其实在看到光选了“接吻”后桑克瑞德就觉察到了光对他的那点小心思，这令他有些意外。一直以来他们都是可以互相托付后背的同伴，两人没有私人的亲密接触，除了刚进拂晓的时候，光从未对他表露过太多关注。光有的是比他更亲密地位更高的朋友，并且仰慕她的人一直不少，桑克瑞德不在其中。  
他已经不再是爱的吟游诗人，不会去主动招蜂引蝶；而光从来就不是什么可以随便招惹的姑娘，他得保持自己和光的距离。  
光没让他纠结。她深呼吸了几次，调整好情绪后直视他的眼睛：“我们继续吧。”  
这次光没再出错，一曲完毕，两人互相行礼。  
“不错。”桑克瑞德鼓掌，“再来一遍。”  
两人一直练习到夜幕降临才停下。  
“累吗？”桑克瑞德问。  
光摇摇头，这点活动量对她这个冒险者中的佼佼者来说不算什么，还不如克服对桑克瑞德那张脸走神费的力气多。  
“晚上还练吗？”光反问。这种细跟的鞋子她很少穿，脚有点不舒服。  
“今天就到这里吧。”他有点担心琳的状况。  
光观察桑克瑞德的表情，猜到他在想什么，宽慰道：“琳跟着莱楠不会有事的。”  
桑克瑞德被她瞧破想法，摆了摆手：“明早八点我去你的房间找你，别睡太晚。”  
他说完就走了。光对他的背影撇撇嘴，换了双平跟鞋，去找水晶公。  
水晶公很忙，光便没有打搅他，离开水晶塔去吃晚饭。刚走出大门，光就看到穿着一袭白色短裙的琳远远地向她招手。她笑了，迎向走过来的小姑娘。  
“你们今天顺利吗？桑克瑞德什么都不肯说。”琳问  
“很顺利。”光对她比了个拇指，“老师教得好。”  
“你学得快可不是我的功劳。”桑克瑞德说，注意到光换了鞋子。  
琳看一眼桑克瑞德，拉住光的手：“要不要一起去吃晚饭？”  
“好啊。”光当然同意。  
三人找了个店铺吃晚饭。琳主动告诉光她跟着莱楠在水晶都周边讨伐残存的食罪灵。  
“莱楠夸我很厉害。”小姑娘兴奋地说，“她说我给他们帮大忙了，希望我明天还能一起去。”  
桑克瑞德皱起眉头。  
“一定要小心啊。”光瞥见桑克瑞德的表情，叮嘱道，“你如果受伤了，桑克瑞德会很生气的。”  
“我会小心的。”琳说，“我也不能一直依靠大家，在你们回去之前我会独立的。”  
听她这么说，桑克瑞德有点忧伤，吃了口东西慢慢嚼着，一言不发地听两人聊天。一大一小开始聊起光的裙子还有其他女生的话题，桑克瑞德便没有插话。  
吃过晚饭，琳表示自己该回去了，跟光道别。  
桑克瑞德要走，被光拉住：“晚上真的没什么安排？”  
白发男人思考了一会儿后说：“我给你留点作业吧。”  
光眨了眨眼睛，看他掏出纸笔开始写东西。  
桑克瑞德写完后把那几张纸递给她：“记住这些，我明天早上检查。”  
光有些头大地瞪着那几张纸，桑克瑞德跟她道了别，带女儿回去了。  
“背东西什么的……”光捂住额头哀嚎，“我不擅长啊！”  
第二天一早，桑克瑞德千叮咛万嘱咐地把琳送到莱楠那里后，敲响光的房门。  
光门一脸苦大仇深，手里还捏着一张他留下的作业。  
桑克瑞德被她的表情娱乐到，故意问：“昨天休息得怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，满脑子都是帝国行省的情报。”光没精打采地说，把他让进屋关上门，“不过我对咱们掌握的状况多少有点头绪了。”  
桑克瑞德点点头：“说来听听。”  
光咽了口口水，开始逐条说自己记住的情报。她对死记硬背不擅长，把桑克瑞德给的情报又分析整理一遍，倒是没有错漏。  
“看来我得收回你不合适的话。”桑克瑞德没有吝啬对光的肯定，“很会抓重点。”  
光松了口气，她可是枕着那几张纸睡着的，没白背大半晚上就好。  
感谢爱梅特赛尔克，帝国的礼仪比光想象得简单。以前因为英雄的身份光并不太注重这个，桑克瑞德在教她的时候还用了艾欧泽亚诸国的礼仪做对比，一个上午过得很快。  
短暂的午休过后光换好衣服和鞋，两人来到水晶塔，开始下午的舞蹈课程。桑克瑞德教给她一个新舞步，光学得依然很快，而且似乎找到了些跳舞的乐趣，也适应了桑克瑞德搂着她在水晶做的地板上转圈，身体动得自然多了。  
“今天就到这里吧。”桑克瑞德说，松开光的手。  
光舒了口气，连忙脱掉鞋子丢进背包，拿了双舒服的软鞋出来。  
“鞋子不合脚吗？”桑克瑞德问，他看到光的脚跟和脚趾都有磨红的地方。  
“还好，我很少穿这种鞋，不习惯。”光老实地回答，“真不知道那些每天穿这种鞋的姑娘是怎么忍受下来的。”  
“她们会好奇你是怎么做到每天都穿甲。”桑克瑞德说。  
光笑了：“一起吃晚饭吗？”  
桑克瑞德看了她一眼：“我要去接琳。”  
“一起去吧。”  
“……走吧。”  
晚饭的气氛非常友好，吃完饭后光和两人道别回到公寓，没多久就有人敲门。  
光疑惑地打开门，发现敲门的居然是桑克瑞德。  
“有什么事吗？”光惊讶地问，“今天晚上要加课吗？”  
“不加课。”桑克瑞德说，“我有东西给你。”


	4. Chapter 4

光疑惑地歪了下头，桑克瑞德拿出一个拇指大小的铁皮盒子。  
“这是什么？”光问  
“药膏。”桑克瑞德说，“擦在你脚上受伤的地方，会舒服一些。”  
光摩挲着那个小小的盒子，感到有什么温暖而酸涩的东西从胸口偷偷摸摸地溢出来。她一直对桑克瑞德念念不忘并不只是因为那张脸。在不动真心的情况下，他对异性在细微处的关心似乎已经成了本能。她的脚仅仅是被磨红了几处，对习惯伤痛的她来说连擦伤都算不上，却因此收到了他的关心。  
“谢谢。”光对他露出笑容，“我会记得用的。”  
“明天我还是八点过来。”桑克瑞德说，“早些休息，晚安。”  
“晚安。”光目送他离开，慢慢关上门，打开小盒子。乳白色的膏体散发着淡淡的草药味，光辨别出其中药草的味道，知道用途不止这个，弯起嘴角。这东西她也能做，下次采到相同的草药可以做一些还给他。  
光脱掉长裙丢在椅子上，去浴室冲了个澡，裸着上身坐在床边上大大咧咧地盘起一条腿给脚上磨红的地方涂药，一边涂一边哼着小调。他不喜欢自己又怎样？她喜欢的人主动关心她，已经足够让她开心了。  
第二天桑克瑞德准时来找光。早上的课程很顺利，午休过后两人继续去往水晶塔练习舞蹈，桑克瑞德注意到光脚上的鞋子还是之前那双，忍不住问。  
“不换双鞋吗？”  
“这双鞋挺好的。”光看了看鞋子，“前两天是我还没穿习惯，今天应该就没问题了。对了，药膏效果很好，谢谢你啦。今天我们换支曲子吧。”  
光去放音乐，桑克瑞德便没再说什么。  
两人先把之前学过的舞步练了几遍，之后桑克瑞德又教了她一个新舞步。这个舞步很活泼，舞伴间的互动也更多。光显然更喜欢这个舞，兴致比前两天高多了，跳得十分开心。到时间后光还是兴致勃勃，于是桑克瑞德便陪她又跳了一遍。  
“抱歉，耽误你时间了。”光有点过意不去，这个时候琳应该已经回来了。  
果然，琳正在水晶塔外面一边等他们一边和莱楠聊天。  
光邀请两人一起去吃晚饭，莱楠以要照顾水晶公为由婉拒了，三人便一起吃了晚饭，互相道别。  
临走的时候桑克瑞德看了一眼光的脚。因为离开得匆忙光没有换鞋，还穿着那双磨脚的鞋子，似乎真的习惯了，没有表露出任何不适。想到她大大咧咧的性格，桑克瑞德不太放心，在安顿好琳后犹豫地敲响光的房门。  
他等了一阵光才来开门，然后他看到了一个湿漉漉的暗之战士。  
光的发梢还滴着水，她随便地裹了条浴巾，露出修长的脖颈和又直又长的腿和半边丰满的胸脯，皮肤因为水汽显得十分细腻柔软。  
看到是桑克瑞德后光吃惊不小，下意识地抓住胸口的浴巾稍微往上拉了拉。早知道是他她一定会穿一件衣服再来开门，浴巾下面可是什么都没有啊！  
“抱歉。”桑克瑞德偏开头不去看她，“我不知道你这个时候在洗澡。”  
“啊……呃，我、我已经洗完了。”光结结巴巴地说，“那个，你怎么过来了？”  
“你的脚怎么样了？疼不疼？”桑克瑞德盯着一块墙砖，尽量克制自己的眼睛不要往光身上瞟。  
“疼。”光下意识地回答，随后发现自己说漏嘴，连忙改口，“不是，稍微有点疼，用药擦一擦就没事了。”  
听到她说疼，桑克瑞德立刻转回脸，严肃地看着她：“疼？”  
“不疼！”光连忙说，“你找我就为这点小事？”  
“不是小事。”桑克瑞德皱起眉头，一点都没觉得自己小题大做，“你明天走不了路怎么办？”  
“没那么严重，我什么伤没受过……”光在他严厉的目光中闭上嘴。  
桑克瑞德盯了她好一会儿“……能让我看看吗？”  
“啊？哦，可以。”  
光退开把他让进来。桑克瑞德关上门，示意光靠在桌子边上，然后单膝跪下，握住她的脚。  
血一瞬间冲上头顶，光的脸红了，心跳得像是要从胸口蹦出来。她紧紧地攥着浴巾边缘，小声地抽了口气。  
桑克瑞德敏锐地注意到光的气息有变，立刻抬起头：“我弄疼你了？”  
“没、没有。”光弱弱地回答，脸更红了。  
白发男人似乎对她的面红耳赤毫无所觉，仔细检查了她的脚，松了口气：“还好，不太严重。昨天给你的药膏在哪？”  
光指了指床头，桑克瑞德便过去拿了那个小盒子过来，再次单膝跪下捧着她的脚给伤处擦药。  
光感觉自己的触觉都集中到了脚掌上被他触碰到的地方，抿住嘴唇绷着脸，满脑子都是“推到他”和“要克制”的尖叫，感觉整个人都要不好了。  
桑克瑞德细致地给光的双脚上了药，盖好盒子站起来：“这样就没问题了。”  
“啊？嗯……谢谢你。”光回神，连忙向他道谢。  
“原谅我的唐突。”桑克瑞德看着她说，“那么我回去了，明天见。”  
“明天见。”光目送他出去关好门，等心跳回归平稳后懊恼地扶住额头。她刚才就不应该犹豫，直接推倒他就完事了。这家伙绝对是故意撩她，什么来看她的脚，一个治疗魔法就能搞定的事怎么可能影响到明天的训练！这可恶的男人，她不信他不知道知道自己喜欢他，可他明明知道还装得跟没事儿人似的，实在是……让人火大！  
不行，她得想个办法。桑克瑞德再来这么两次她得疯！该怎么办才好呢……  
桑克瑞德缓慢地往自己的房间走，回味着刚才偶然瞥见的光的表情。他原本没打算进她的房间，只想确认她脚上的伤，也后知后觉地想起治疗魔法完全可以消除那些痕迹，只是光因为惊讶说漏嘴后，他不受控制地想看她的反应。今天学习舞蹈的时候，光像一只快活的鸟儿，在他的引导下自由地挥动翅膀，和她享受战斗时给他的感觉很相似。往日因为各种原因他和光总有些疏离，这两天的朝夕相处使他对光有了新的认识，他们的大英雄不再是一个符号，这个越来越鲜活的女人令他移不开视线。人无法对美好的事物无动于衷，桑克瑞德也是一样。他没觉察到自己弯起了唇角，光惊讶和害羞的表情十分可爱，即使明天要被反应过来的她捉弄，他也愿意接受惩罚。  
桑克瑞德这一夜睡得安稳，并不知道光做了一个把他按在地板上的梦。  
梦醒的时候光十分遗憾，她还没把桑克瑞德扒光天就亮了。想到他很快就要来，光连忙拍拍脸让自己清醒一些，以免在面对那家伙的时候想入非非出什么丑。  
课程依然十分顺利。礼仪部分的课程已经学完，剩下的就是练习。光没有提前一晚的事，桑克瑞德自然也不会提。下午的舞蹈练习结束后，光叫住准备离开的桑克瑞德。  
“如果我没记错的话，有一个训练内容你一直没提过。”她说，“你忘了吗？”  
“我没忘。”桑克瑞德回答，心想原来在这儿等着，“你想今天学？”  
“今天已经是第四天了。”光提醒，“我晚上没什么事，你有安排吗？”  
桑克瑞德看着光，抱起胳膊：“我原本准备在最后两天教你。”  
“可我想今天就学。”光眼巴巴地望着他。  
“明天吧。”桑克瑞德断然拒绝，“明天晚上我给你加课。”  
光打量他：“你该不会是害怕吧？”昨晚的梦里这家伙可是求饶了呢。  
“怕？”桑克瑞德看着光，“怕什么？怕你吃了我？”  
那可说不定。光心里想着，笑而不语。  
桑克瑞德摇摇头：“我去接琳。”  
他先一步离开，显然不打算邀请光一起吃晚饭。光遗憾地叹了口气，换了鞋子去请水晶公一起用餐。  
“今天光不和我们一起吗？”琳问。  
“不。”桑克瑞德一个字都没多说。  
琳观察了桑克瑞德一会儿，犹豫片刻后大着胆子问：“你们吵架了？”  
“没有。”桑克瑞德十分意外地看了她一眼，“为什么会这么问？”  
“没什么。”琳回答，没说因为桑克瑞德看起来心情不太好。  
桑克瑞德皱了皱眉，琳已经开始跟他汇报今天做的事了。桑克瑞德心不在焉地听了一会儿，发现自己一直在想光要学接吻，便强迫自己把注意力拉回到琳身上。  
还好小姑娘没有发现他走神，桑克瑞德松了口气。  
当天晚上桑克瑞德做了个梦，他梦到自己和光一起探索水晶塔内部，光穿着练舞时穿的那条长裙子，一对轮刃被她舞得仿佛有了生命，和她的舞姿一样光彩夺目，令人赞叹。  
他还梦到自己称赞光的舞技，光则十分开心地向他这个临时教官索要奖励，于是他吻了她。从轻浅的双唇相贴到火热缠绵的唇舌交缠，他一点一点加深这个吻，直到光的身体软软地依偎在他怀里，脸颊通红，羞涩且温柔地凝视着他。桑克瑞德回望着光，在她漂亮的眼睛里看到自己的倒影，然后梦就醒了。  
桑克瑞德确认了一下时间，盯着天花板发了一会儿呆，起身去浴室安抚自己下身十分精神的小兄弟。不知不觉中他给自己和光之间划下的那条线变得模糊起来，他终于意识到短短几天的亲密相处带来了什么样的后果。他知道光喜欢他，他们几乎知道彼此的所有过往，了解对方的性格和为人，可以放心地把后背交给对方，还有共同的理想并都在为之努力……可她是光，是所有人的英雄，他真的有资格靠近她，获得她的爱和吻吗？  
答案当然是否定的。桑克瑞德回想起光要求特训的理由。光对感情很迟钝，他很早就发现了她在这方面的缺陷，她对他的好感不会转变为爱情。光比他强大太多，迟早会发现她的真爱，不论是谁，都不会是他。  
她最需要的人，从来都不是他。


	5. Chapter 5

桑克瑞德当然不会把梦到光的事说出口，整理好身心后和前几天一样准时敲响光的房门。今天的内容是整合前几天学的舞步，稍微有些难度，光不小心踩了他两脚。晚饭后桑克瑞德安顿好琳，仔细刷了牙，然后来到光的房间。  
光有些紧张。她虽然不是白纸一张的处女，可从没吻过哪个床伴。倒不是她有洁癖，那些粗鲁的急色鬼总是喜欢直奔主题，几次不愉快之后她宁可自己解决，再后来她便没再去找过什么人，不是忙着委托就是忙着拯救世界。桑克瑞德敲门的时候光还在神游，被敲门声吓了一跳，连忙开门让他进来。  
桑克瑞德看起来和平时没什么两样，似乎紧张的人只有她。  
光给他倒了杯水，趁着背对他深呼吸平复心情。  
“准备好了吗？”桑克瑞德问。  
光咽了口口水，用力点了一下头。  
“我先演示，然后换你来。”  
桑克瑞德轻轻抬了抬光的下巴，垂下眼睛靠近她，嘴唇贴住她的双唇轻柔地摩挲。  
光在被他触碰的时候不自觉地绷紧身体，目不转睛地盯着他。桑克瑞德的表情性感得要命，在他的唇贴上来的时候光的脑子里便炸开了花，直到他的唇离开后人都是傻的，呆呆地盯着他，一句话都说不出来。  
桑克瑞德一看光的表情就知道完了，松开她的下巴在她眼前挥了挥手：“别走神，这不会是你的初吻吧？”  
“啊，呃，不是初吻。”光回神，随后不好意思地移开目光，往后退了半步和他拉开距离，“不算是。”  
“如果你不能进入状态，就结束吧。”桑克瑞德严肃地说。  
“不，不用，我能行的，抱歉。”光连忙说，“我只是……咳，让我调整一下。”  
她给自己倒了杯水一口气灌下去，然后又倒了一杯，缓慢地喝了大半杯，呼出一口气。  
桑克瑞德耐心等着。  
光用手背抹了抹嘴，重新站到他面前：“我刚才走神了，可以再来一次吗？”  
“当然可以。”桑克瑞德说，再次碰了碰光的唇。严格来说这并不能算亲吻，但总要有个循序渐进的过程。  
这次光没有走神，她仔细分析了桑克瑞德的动作，在两人分开后按住他的肩膀：“我试试。”  
她凑过去，微微偏过头，学着他的样子垂下眼睛，贴住他的唇蹭了一下。  
“如何？”光问。  
“还不错。”桑克瑞德没打击她。  
“不用安慰我，我知道很糟糕。”光做了个鬼脸，“不过我要是什么都会，就没必要学了。”  
桑克瑞德耸了耸肩，没把“本来就没必要学”这句话说出来。  
“再来一次。”光说。  
两人贴着唇蹭来蹭去，十多分钟后桑克瑞德发觉光的气息发生变化，立刻放开她，看一眼桌子，把她的杯子递过去。  
“休息一下吧。”  
光默默接过水杯，喝了口水平复心跳，然后偷眼去瞄桑克瑞德。白发男人慢条斯理地抿着杯子里的水，表情气息没有任何变化，似乎完全没有受亲吻的影响，没定力的人只有她一个。  
发觉光在观察自己，桑克瑞德便转过头去用眼神询问光怎么了。  
光犹豫了一下后问：“……你没有感觉的吗？”  
桑克瑞德没回答。他当然有感觉，正常男人亲吻异性都会有反应，何况光还很漂亮，他怎么可能无动于衷。不过为了不越过那条线，他不能表露出来，目前这种程度他还控制得住。  
光没得到答案有些失望，但桑克瑞德的反应也让她平静下来。  
“我休息好了。”光放下水杯，“我们继续吧。”  
桑克瑞德点了下头：“接下来要更深入一些，不要走神。”  
光见他说得郑重，不自觉地挺直身体。桑克瑞德再一次靠过来，这一次的吻不再是简单的双唇相贴，而是轻柔地吸吮她的下唇。只是这个吻十分短暂，桑克瑞德只吻了她一下就移开唇，光还没搞清楚和之前亲吻的区别，学得并不像，桑克瑞德不得不再吻她一次，并且比上次延长一点时间让她领会要点。  
“区别是吸吮，要轻，如果对方没有拒绝的话可以略微触碰舌尖，但不能过于深入……”桑克瑞德给光讲解要点。  
光听得似懂非懂，之后又尝试了十多次，还是不太会，有点气急，桑克瑞德无奈地叫了停。  
“再休息一下吧。”他说，看了一眼光的唇。那双唇被他吻得红润，虽然他已经尝过味道，可看着就还想再品尝几次。  
光有些挫败地啃着杯子边缘，她无论如何都做不到桑克瑞德描述的那样令他满意。  
“没想到接吻这么难。”光叹了口气。她不知道桑克瑞德对自己的想法，不敢表露自己的心迹，可接吻引起的身体反应她无法克制。桑克瑞德很敏锐，发觉她气息有变化就立刻停下了，因此光很有挫败感。  
“……掌握技巧之后并不难。”桑克瑞德轻声说，心情有些复杂。如果光不喜欢他，他就不会教得如此小心翼翼，而且说不定她都已经学会了。  
光抱着杯子去望向桑克瑞德，没想到他也看过来，两人视线相撞，都有些不自在，同时若无其事地移开视线。  
沉默了一会儿后，光先开了口：“能问个私人问题吗？”  
“你问吧。”  
“你……吻过多少女人？”  
桑克瑞德转头去看光，光连忙摆手：“我就是比较好奇，接吻什么的总不可能是一个人练出来的吧？”  
“……很多，我没有数过，不清楚具体有多少。”桑克瑞德回答。  
“哦。”  
光干巴巴地应了一声，感觉因为亲吻发热的身体渐渐冷下来。险些忘了他曾经是“爱的吟游诗人”，四处拈花惹草是他的爱好，石之家被五个女人围住的名场面已经是好久以前发生的事了。  
真希望自己也是花花草草中的一员，哪怕曾经是都好。  
桑克瑞德注意到光的表情，忽然有种她很脆弱的感觉，随即被自己的想法惊到，皱了皱眉，把手里的杯子放在桌上。  
“今天就到这里吧。”他说。  
“嗯，好。”光回神，“明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
桑克瑞德礼节性地和光道了别，匆匆忙忙地回去了。  
关上门，光摸了摸自己的嘴唇，看到桑克瑞德放在桌上的水杯，拿起杯子，贴在他的唇印过的位置，喝光了杯里的水。  
自己每一天都比前一天喜欢他，可桑克瑞德始终不为所动，不愧是万花丛中过的贤人。算起来今晚两人吻了得有几十次，都是浅尝即止而已，她感觉得出桑克瑞德的拘谨。他并不愿意和自己有太过亲密的关系，始终在保持距离。今天是特训第五天，她能够利用这个借口和他单独相处的时间只剩两天，之后他要去继续调查空无大地，而她则要回到原初世界去调查帝国，恐怕很长一段时间内无法再见到他了。  
光很想和他更亲密一些，就像恋人那样。亲吻是用来表达喜爱和祝福等情感的，比起冷冰冰的“训练”，她更希望桑克瑞德给她的吻是出于对她的喜爱，可如果不是因为“训练”这个借口，她恐怕永远得不到被他亲吻的机会吧。  
“要知足！”  
光拍拍脸颊告诫自己，后知后觉地发现自己学得慢也有好处：桑克瑞德为了教会她就得多亲几下不是吗？想到这里光忍不住偷笑，明天要学得更慢点，一定要多亲他几次！  
白天的训练波澜不惊，晚饭后的加课时间依然是学习如何接吻。只是光似乎完全无法掌握技巧，不论是昨天刚学过的两种最简单的吻还是今天新教的，她都学得一塌糊涂。  
桑克瑞德再一次放开光的唇，皱着眉头审视面前的女人。他已经确认光在假装学不会，原因就是她想多吻他，或者说多被他吻几次。  
自己真的值得她这么喜欢？她真的认为这么亲下去自己不会起火？  
“你能不能认真点！”桑克瑞德忍着不对光发火，“你是故意的吗？”  
“……对不起。”光见他动怒，连忙道歉，“我只是……只是……”  
光找不出合适的词，强迫自己闭嘴，努力把差点脱口而出的告白咽回去。桑克瑞德知道她的心意后会是什么样的反应？一定会惊讶吧？然后他会接受还是拒绝？光不想知道。看他那个态度，不说出来总说出来要好。  
“……”桑克瑞德意识到光犹豫着没说的内容，抿住嘴唇。他不能也不愿意糟践光的心意，她的每一次欲言又止，都让他意识到她有多喜欢他。桑克瑞德明白光很珍惜两人现在的关系，生怕就此和他疏远。如果是从前他或许会哄哄她，可现在的她做不出这样的事，这会让他寝食难安。桑克瑞德也不能说让光难堪的话，哪怕只有他们两个人知道，他也不想看光苦恼或者释然的样子，会心疼。  
“再来一次好吗？”光在长久的沉默后问，“我会认真的。”  
桑克瑞德点了下头，凝视光的眼睛。光抬眼迎上他的目光，慢慢贴住他的唇瓣磨蹭，轻轻吮吻他的下唇，伸出舌尖去触碰他的舌尖。桑克瑞德在她的舌尖尝到了小心翼翼的味道，光不自觉地把自己的感情带到了唇舌上。她闭上眼睛尝试加深这个吻，学着他教给她的方式增大吸吮的力度，追逐、纠缠他的舌尖。桑克瑞德谨慎的回应，光不想放开他，沉浸在一腔爱慕无法诉说的情绪中，把说不出口的话全数用唇舌送到对方的口中，不由自主地抓住他的衣襟，与他靠得更近。  
吻变得激烈起来，桑克瑞德逐渐被她用双唇传达的情绪感染，不自觉地伸出手想要拥抱她，在发现自己的举动后停住动作，主动离开光的唇。  
差一点，真的只差一点，他就沦陷了。  
这个吻比之前的任何一个都长，光在唇分的时候才注意到自己的手在哪，连忙放开桑克瑞德的衣襟。  
“……我该回去了。”桑克瑞德说，声音发沉。光用吻把她的感情诉说得很清楚，桑克瑞德不能继续视而不见，他不能保证继续呆下去的后果。  
“明天见。”光的声音很轻，但足以让他听清楚。  
白发的男人没有回答，头也不回地开门走了。  
光在桌边坐下，手指摩挲着桑克瑞德喝过水的那只杯子的杯沿。他没有和她道别，既没说明天要来也没说不来。她知道自己的心意已经传达过去，可他没有给她回应，而是选择了逃避。这个男人对待感情的态度一向如此，对敏菲利亚他逃避，对琳还是逃避，对她也在逃避。  
光倒是没觉得桑克瑞德会喜欢上自己，能手撕蛮神脚踩无影的她向来不是他喜欢的那种类型，恐怕自己在他眼中是划不到女人那一类的。她对自己的想法摇了摇头，忍不住去猜桑克瑞德的想法，又想到如果自己发现同伴喜欢上自己她会怎么做。如果对方没有越界的话，她也不会，但如果对方告白而她并没有那样想过对方的话——大概第一反应也是逃避吧。  
光难过地闭上眼睛。桑克瑞德的做法没错，是她按捺不住，把整颗心捧到他面前让他为难。看来明天没有等他的必要了，桑克瑞德大概不会来，她该学的也基本学会了，是时候准备出发了。  
光整理好背包，还没到睡觉的时间，加上内心烦躁，便背了武器去水晶都门外转了一圈，直到午夜才回来洗澡睡觉。然而一闭上眼睛脑子里全是和桑克瑞德的那个吻，光哀叹着用被子捂住头，在床上翻来覆去折腾到不知几点才睡着。  
光被巨大的声音惊醒，发现天已经亮了，而挂钟告诉她已经八点十分了。光忽然意识到吵醒自己的声音是砸门声，连忙爬起来去开门，然后她看到桑克瑞德一脸焦急，看到她后似乎松了口气。  
“我以为你……你没事就好。”


	6. Chapter 6

光的睡意立刻没了，但脑子还晕着，嘴巴张开又闭上，才找回自己的声音。  
“抱歉，我睡过头了。”光结结巴巴地说，“我昨天……睡得有点晚。”  
“管理员告诉我你昨天晚上出去了一趟，很晚才回来，身上和武器上有血迹，脸色看上去很糟糕。”桑克瑞德关切地问，“出什么事了吗？”  
“没事！什么事都没有！”光连忙摆手，“我就是……就是出去散了个步，然后……顺手清除了几个挡路的怪物，管理员看到的那些血迹不是我的。”  
她身上的确没有受伤的痕迹，看来确实没什么事，桑克瑞德放下心来。  
“对不起，我吵醒你了。”他说，放松表情，“那么早上你就休息吧，我午饭后再过来。”  
“不用，我已经醒了，不用休息。”光连忙叫住他，“也不是你的错，是我……我以为你今天不会来。”  
桑克瑞德沉默了几秒后才说：“……是我的错，我昨晚应该告诉你我今天还会来。”  
光又不知道该怎么接话，左看右看低头发现自己还穿着睡衣，连忙说：“呃，那个，你能稍微等我一会儿吗？我换身衣服。”  
桑克瑞德没反对：“我二十分钟后回来。”  
光点点头，门都没关，飞速冲进浴室。  
桑克瑞德替她关好门，然后快步走向市场，给光买早餐。他知道光不介意吃什么，甚至不会介意不吃，但他不能看着她饿肚子。  
昨晚回去以后，桑克瑞德一直在思考要怎么回应他。光用那一吻挑明一切，他狼狈地从她面前逃开，但逃避只是暂时的，他不可能一直躲着光，更何况她很快就要离开，去做十分危险的事。任何一个男人在她面前都会自惭形秽，即便抛开光身上的英雄光环，她依然完美无瑕。光从未向他期待过什么，她救过他的命，无条件地信任他。桑克瑞德回忆起他与光从相识到现在的点点滴滴，以及那些她知道或不知道的传闻、背负的过往……谁会对她不动心？除非那个人没有心。  
桑克瑞德不得不向自己妥协，承认他喜欢光。  
那么问题回到原点：他有资格接受光的爱情吗？他能为光做些什么？他需要做到哪一步？他的态度会对光产生哪些影响？会不会影响她的任务？他不是光，这些问题桑克瑞德都只能臆测，无法回答。  
琳照例在睡前来跟他道晚安，桑克瑞德心不在焉地应了一声。  
小姑娘觉察到到他的异样，自然而然地关心起自己的监护人：“桑克瑞德在为光的事烦恼吗？”  
白发男人吃了一惊，难道他的表情已经明显到要被女儿担心的地步了吗？  
琳连忙解释：“你最近一直和光在一起，又没别的事让你分心。”  
桑克瑞德放松表情，用问题回答问题：“你觉得光怎么样？”  
琳的眼睛亮了，像小鸟一样开心地夸她，看得出来小姑娘真的很喜欢光。  
桑克瑞德莫名地觉得安心了些，叮嘱琳早些睡第二天不要赖床，跟她道晚安。  
琳没立刻走，犹豫了一下问：“你和光……没有吵架吧？”  
“没有。”桑克瑞德回答，皱起眉头，这是琳第二次问这个问题了，“我不会和她吵架。”  
桑克瑞德温和的态度给了琳勇气，小姑娘继续说下去：“你总喜欢把想法闷在心让自己难过。我不知道你在烦恼什么，既然和光有关，是不是跟她说明白会比较好？”  
被女儿教育的桑克瑞德脸上的表情十分精彩。他差点忘记了和琳相处时学来的东西，琳的鼓励来得太及时，几乎让他怀疑小姑娘是不是看出了他和光之间发生了什么。  
“……抱歉让你担心了。”桑克瑞德柔声说，摸了摸琳的头，“我会处理好。谢谢你。”  
一整夜，光始终在桑克瑞德的脑海中盘桓不去，令他无法安眠。白发的男人在黑暗中注视着天花板，总感觉唇上还有光双唇柔软的触感。琳说得对，他应该把自己的顾虑和疑惑告诉她，不论怎样都应该再去见她一面。如果光假装昨晚那个吻没有发生，那么他只要像往常一样继续做一个合格的同伴就好；如果她说了什么……那可是独一无二的光，他会尽他所能，满足她的所有要求。  
桑克瑞德自嘲地笑了一声，闭上眼睛。  
在桑克瑞德在市场上采购的时候，光飞速洗漱完毕换好衣服，然后才意识到桑克瑞德已经看过她刚起床衣衫不整的模样。不过想想几天前他就看过自己只裹着浴巾的样子……光捂住脸，她等会要怎么面对桑克瑞德？昨天她真情实感地亲了他一口把人吓跑，又一厢情愿地认为人今天不会来吓得他砸门，明天……明天她就走了，不知道什么时候才能回来。  
一想到就要分离，光就觉得难受，抹了把脸继续忙活手上的事。她一向和身边的人聚少离多，她是活在刀尖上的冒险者，经常在险境中求生，没法奢求长期稳定的恋情，而桑克瑞德已经决定要陪伴琳，他……大概不可能接受的吧。  
光摇摇头，往好处想，即使被桑克瑞德当面拒绝了也没什么，不是恋人他也是同伴，对自己的关心和照顾也不会少，她不应该奢求更多。  
二十分钟后，拎着食物袋子的桑克瑞德出现在光的房门前。  
“我不知道你喜欢吃什么，就随便买了一些。”白发男人说，“有刚出炉的面包，牛奶和蛋也很新鲜，不过需要处理一下。我可以用那个锅吗？”  
光呆滞地点了点头，接过桑克瑞德递给自己的热面包，目光追随他来到放着灶具的房间角落。  
这是什么情况？  
白发男人利索地煮好牛奶，还顺手煎了培根和蛋，用盘子装好一起端过来。  
“怎么不吃？”桑克瑞德示意光坐下，“要涂黄油吗？”  
光摇摇头，咬了一口面包，在餐桌前坐下，眼睛还盯着桑克瑞德。这是拒绝告白前的断头饭吗？一大早的这男人就给了她当头一击，光不知道自己该震惊桑克瑞德会做早饭，还是震惊他居然给自己做早饭。  
桑克瑞德在另一边坐下，给自己倒了杯水。  
“我已经没什么可以教你的东西了。”桑克瑞德说，“所以今天由你来安排。你打算什么时候出发？”  
光咽下面包回答：“明天早上。”  
桑克瑞德点了一下头，没再说话，喝了口水。光默默地吃着他做的早饭，培根煎得稍微有些过，蛋倒是还不错，想来桑克瑞德做其他料理应该也有一手，只是光心里忐忑不安，吃到嘴里的东西总缺些味道。  
就在光一边吃一边猜他给自己做早饭的意图时，桑克瑞德忽然声音很轻地问“能不能不要去帝国？”  
光抬起头，惊讶地看着他。  
“我并非不信任你的能力。”桑克瑞德说，“我只是……不想让你去冒险。”  
光喝了口牛奶咽下嘴里的东西，停了一会儿后才说：“我们讨论过这个话题，这些训练也是为这次行动做准备的，我不打算改变行程。”她顿了顿，还是忍不住问，“为什么要给我做早餐？”  
“……因为我的过失，你没吃早饭。”桑克瑞德看着她，“我做的没你好，请不要嫌弃。”  
“不，很好吃。”光不敢接触他的目光，连忙低头吃东西。桑克瑞德知道自己做什么她都不会嫌弃吗？他知道这么做只会让她更想吻他吗？这男人到底有没有自觉啊！好想哭给他看。  
光没提昨天的那个吻，也没嫌弃他的手艺，只是面无表情地吃着东西，桑克瑞德略微松了口气，但心还悬在半空。他虽然做好了觉悟，可还没想好如果光直接问出口要怎样回答。  
光解决掉早饭，把脏盘子放进水槽。  
“还是按照前几天的来吧。”光说。  
桑克瑞德没有异议。两人先复习礼仪，又复习了潜入帝国的路线。时间还早，桑克瑞德询问光是否要去水晶塔练舞，光考虑了一下后摇摇头。  
“这里好像也转得开。”光说，“来帮我一把。”  
桑克瑞德和她一起把餐桌抬到角落，屋里看着空旷许多，注意一下的确能跳得开。光打开管弦乐琴放了曲子，换上跳舞用的那双高跟鞋。  
两人在房间里小心地移动、旋转。桑克瑞德用余光留意不要在狭小的房间里转得太开以免碰到什么，而光则一直注视着他。光觉得自己像是沙漠里快要渴死的人，眼前的男人就是带着咸味的水，明知会越喝越渴，可她始终抵挡不住想要离他更近一些的诱惑。想要拥抱他、触碰他，想听他叫自己的名字，想亲吻他的唇。  
两人跳了几曲，光的目光越来越火热，桑克瑞德不得不停下。  
“你……”他刚张开嘴想点什么，光的吻就撞了过来。她完全没有理会他教的那些技巧，凭着本能吸吮、舔咬他的双唇。桑克瑞德连忙闭上嘴，扶住她以免重心不稳。然而光没有放过他的意思，她松开桑克瑞德的手搂住他的脖子，尝试撬开他的唇。桑克瑞德呼吸一滞，看到光眼里的坚定，听到自己内心防线崩塌的声音，有些无奈地回应了光的亲吻。  
桑克瑞德的反应让光欣喜万分，她闭上眼睛专心地和他接吻。桑克瑞德把光抱进怀里，用唇舌安抚她，教她怎样吻得持久绵长。不知不觉中光被他攻城略地，身心放松下来，饶是她肺活量好得惊人也被亲得晕晕乎乎。  
“这个吻法你之前没教过我。”光在唇分后小声说，“是今天的新内容吗？”  
“不是。”桑克瑞德轻声说，“我没打算教你这个。”  
他用嘴唇把光尚未出口的话堵回去。这一次他吻的比上一次深，直吻得光两脚发软依偎在他怀里，两人唇分的时候光的眼角甚至带了些水汽，目光迷离。  
“这个你也没教过。”光说，她的双唇被亲得红润，泛着水光。她抚摸桑克瑞德的脸颊，桑克瑞德捉住那只手，拉到唇边亲吻她的手指。  
“我没想教。”  
“为什么吻我？”  
“你为什么吻我？”  
光的脸红了：“你明明知道我……一定要让我说出来吗？”  
桑克瑞德轻轻弯起嘴角：“不用，我知道。”  
她就知道他知道！光皱了下眉，桑克瑞德却把她整个人都搂进怀里，紧紧抱住。  
光睁大眼睛。他要表达的是她想的那个意思吗？  
“还记得吗？你问过我性魅力的测试标准。”桑克瑞德在光耳边轻声说，“你及格了。”  
光脸红得发烫，慌忙说：“不是，我就是好奇，没想……没想做什么。”  
“可你选了接吻。”桑克瑞德说，稍微松开她，摸了摸光的脸颊。  
“……我就是、就是……真的不会这个！”光小声嘟囔，靠在他身上，过了一会儿后说，“我其实还想和你……那个，更亲密一些。”  
桑克瑞德有些惊讶地看着光，光感觉自己的脸都要烧破了，不管不顾地把他拽到床边推倒在整理好的被子上，居高临下地盯着他。  
“你说我及格了，可我还什么情报都没问出来。”光说，“我不需要你给我放水。接下来我会……好好审问你的！”  
桑克瑞德眨了眨眼睛，随后笑出声。  
“喂！别笑啊你！”光又羞又恼地戳了他一下。  
“来吧。”桑克瑞德憋着笑说，揉了揉被她戳到的地方，觉得想东想西的自己十分可笑，“如果问得不好，我不会放你走的。”  
“你瞧着吧。”光不甘示弱地说，伏低身子叼住他的嘴唇。


	7. Chapter 7

光模仿着桑克瑞德刚才吻她的方式入侵他的口腔，摸索着去解他的衣扣。桑克瑞德隔着柔软的布料抚摸光温热的身体，反倒是因为衣服的缘故先一步把人从那条薄薄的连衣裙里剥出来，而光还在和他裤子上的皮带扣较劲。  
“我自己来。”桑克瑞德吻了吻光的脸颊，利索地脱掉衣服丢在床边的地板上，把光拉进怀里。  
光打量他肌肉结实的臂膀和胸腹，红着脸去触碰他正在苏醒的分身。桑克瑞德的一切都令她着迷，脱下了束缚和伪装以后几乎变了一个人，不再是和她保持距离的绅士，露出她不曾见过的一面。  
被触碰后桑克瑞德笑了，吻着光的额头、鼻尖、唇角、脖颈，指尖在她光洁的肌肤上流连忘返。光的动作很大胆，和她的吻一样流露出青涩的味道。桑克瑞德埋首于光的乳胸，那对圆润柔软的双峰品尝起来如他想象的一样美味。他的手指、嘴唇触碰过的地方都会在光的皮肤上激起细小的火花，愉悦的电流融进四肢百骸，令她头皮发麻。桑克瑞德的抚摸和亲吻一直在向最下端靠近，光松开在她抚摸下已经立起来的分身躺下来，看着他舔吻自己平坦的腹部，并分开她的腿。  
“不要，别看。”光十分羞耻地夹住腿。  
“别害羞，你的下面很漂亮。”桑克瑞德柔声夸赞，十分轻柔地抚摸光的下身。那条迷人的缝隙中渗出清亮的爱液，沾了他一手，他便顺势将手指滑进去，拨开柔嫩的肉唇，小心地探进去。  
光轻轻吸了口气，捂住脸，听到他低沉的笑声。白发男人拉开她的手，捧住那张脸亲吻。  
“不是要审问我吗？”桑克瑞德在亲吻的间隙说，故意在肉珠上按了按，“你现在的样子怎么问？”  
“还没……开始。”光呻吟着说，去抓他玩弄自己下体的手。不知不觉被他掌握主动，这不是她的初衷。  
光拉开桑克瑞德的手翻身把人压在身下，摸到他尺寸惊人的分身，抬了抬眉毛，并没有直接坐上去，而是用湿漉漉的下体贴住越来越硬的肉柱，缓慢地磨蹭，用目光撩拨他。  
“要开始了吗？”桑克瑞德问。  
“准备好了？”  
桑克瑞德挑了一下眉毛：“当然。”  
“第一个问题。”光说，“什么时候发现我……嗯，和以前不一样的？”  
“你穿上长裙高跟鞋问我可不可以的时候。”桑克瑞德如实回答，“很抱歉我以前从来都没注意到这一点。”  
“我不介意。”光的脸颊发红，“第二个问题：在你眼中，我是什么？”  
桑克瑞德温柔地注视着她：“你是战场上的哈罗妮、同伴中的梅茵菲娜、世人眼里的阿泽玛，你是我的女神。”  
“女神什么的……好会说话的舌头。”光得脸更红了，却十分开心。  
“这是我的真心话。”桑克瑞德说，用坚硬的分身顶了她一下，“所以能让我进去吗？”  
光歪着头看他：“很想进来吗？”  
“我想要你。”  
桑克瑞德灼热的目光令她无法拒绝，光抬起身子，握住他的分身对准位置坐下去。这不是件容易的事，她的身体已经很久没有接纳过这样的庞然大物，被进入的时候痛感比快感鲜明得多。好在桑克瑞德的分身上被她蹭了不少爱液，进入还算顺利。  
桑克瑞德握住光劲瘦的腰肢帮她稳定身体，注视她一边吸气一边吞下硕大的茎头，用温柔的抚摸安抚她。  
“好大。”光说，努力适应着身体被异物侵入的不适，慢慢扭动臀部。桑克瑞德爱抚她帮她打开身体，痛觉渐渐被浮上来的愉悦覆盖，每一次坐下光都能将那根肉柱吞得更深。  
光的身体一点也不健壮，肌肤柔软，却能感觉得到皮肤下积蓄的力量。桑克瑞德注视着光骑在自己身上，看着她一点一点把自己的分身全部吞下去，有种莫名的感动。光的身体和她这个人一样温暖且柔软，令他不能自持、无法自拔。  
两人配合对方找到合适的节奏，光开始小声喘息，桑克瑞德示意她趴在自己身上，开始主动进攻。光被他顶得手脚发软，被一浪高过一浪的快感包裹着，几乎忘记自己身在何处。耳边传来低沉的呼吸声，光凑过头去寻找他的唇。两人都在喘息，桑克瑞德停下来含住她的唇，眼前的女人从未显得如此诱人。光把手指插进银白的发丝吻他，感到自己整个人都被他包裹起来。他的气息、不算健硕但有力的怀抱令她欢喜。  
“你爱我吗，桑克瑞德？”光低声问，目光迷离地凝视那双琥珀色的眼眸。  
白发男人抚摸她的脸，认真地回答：“我爱你，你是我的光。”  
光低头吻他，桑克瑞德重新开始动作，一边抽插一边寻找令光最舒服的隐秘之处，很快就找到了。光被顶到的时候感到似乎有一股愉悦的电流直达心脏，发出一声颤抖的呻吟，这是前所未有的体验。  
“那里……”  
“怎么样？”  
“很舒服，别停下来。”光说。  
桑克瑞德便集中在那处捣弄碾磨。光没发觉自己叫的声音越来越大，直到高潮来临，如在云端浪尖，几乎被快感吞没。桑克瑞德一直在注意光的反应，在她因高潮夹住自己的时候迅速抽插了几下，倾泻在她体内。高潮的余韵结束后，光从桑克瑞德身上爬起来，在他唇上亲了一下。  
“这是我体验最好的一次。”光说。  
“我也是。”桑克瑞德抚摸着光的脸颊，“我们应该去清理一下。”  
“你得帮我。”  
“遵命。”  
两人走进浴室，自然而然地在清理身体的时候又做了一次。  
整整一个下午两人都黏在一起，哪里都没去。原来那些爱情故事里的事是真的，单单是看着对方就能忘记时间流逝。光躺在桑克瑞德怀里，听他说那些她不曾听过的暗探经历，给他讲他不知道的冒险故事。桑克瑞德无法移开眼睛，光嘴里那些轻描淡写的经历令他心惊，他不知道他们的英雄在突然消失又突然出现的间隙做了这么多事。光的精力旺盛得简直令人生畏，然而这正是她的魅力之一，也是因为这样她才能帮助那么多人，获得那么多赞誉。  
“……喂，你在听吗？”光捏了捏桑克瑞德的脸，因为她发现这男人在盯着自己走神。  
“痛，我有在听。”桑克瑞德嘴上说着，却没阻止她的动作，“我只是在想……”  
“想什么？”  
“你是个奇迹。”白发的男人说，“不过听了你的故事，我有点嫉妒和你一起冒险的那些朋友们。”  
光盯着他看了一会儿：“你没说真话。我知道你不是那样的人。你这人总是把想法藏起来，一点都不坦诚。”  
桑克瑞德有点惊讶地看着她，然后沉默了。  
“被我戳到痛处了？”光戳了戳他的胸口，“对不起。”  
“不，没有，不要道歉。”桑克瑞德连忙说，顿了顿后道，“琳也这么说我。”  
光睁大眼睛。  
“因为她这么说，我才决定……”桑克瑞德闭上嘴，把已经挂在舌尖上的后半句咽回去。  
“决定什么？”光立刻问。  
桑克瑞德看着她，光还是满脑袋问号。  
“没什么。”他说，吻住她的唇。这些话就不必说出来了，光一定能从他的亲吻中感受到。  
吃晚饭的时候，琳十分惊喜地发现光也在。桑克瑞德看起来心情不错，光则是非常高兴，而且两人间的问题似乎解决了，这让小姑娘很开心。  
这一晚两人一起入眠。另一个人的呼吸和体温就在身边，令光有种心安的感觉，很快就在桑克瑞德的臂弯里沉沉睡去，而桑克瑞德一直半睡半醒，总是在想光什么时候离开。  
光醒来的时候天还未亮，时针指着早上五点半。桑克瑞德的手臂搭在她腰间，呼吸平稳。光在幽暗中盯着那张帅脸看了一会儿，最终还是忍不住凑过去在他唇上小心地亲了一口，然后轻轻移开他的手臂坐起来，动作轻巧但迅速地穿好衣服，检查一遍背包和武器，出发。  
门关上后，桑克瑞德在黑暗里睁开眼睛。身边的床铺还残存着光的体温和味道，可她已经出发，不知何时才能回来。  
这次他帮不上忙，只能祈祷光平安归来。  
光走后他和琳回到空无大地继续调查，但没什么进展。休息的时候桑克瑞德一边吃着冷掉的食物一边盯着远处发呆，在脑中模拟光进入的路线，推测她到了哪里，在做什么。然而思绪总会不自觉地往糟糕的方向飘，桑克瑞德强迫自己不去想象她遇到的危险，可大脑没那么听话，总让他想起光受伤的情形。  
琳吃完东西后喝了口水，郑重其事地打开一个小小的纸包，从里面拿了一颗糖含在嘴里。发觉桑克瑞德眉头紧皱，小姑娘走到监护人面前，便把纸包递到他的鼻子下面。  
桑克瑞德收回注意力，盯着那些彩色的小东西：“这是什么？”  
“光给我的。”琳回答，“她说这叫‘金平糖’。”  
桑克瑞德知道这种糖果，在远东国度很出名。他当然不吃糖，但还是拿了一粒。  
“在担心光吗？”琳问，在他身边坐下。  
“……她去做很危险的事。”桑克瑞德用食指和拇指挤压那颗糖，“那原本是我的工作。”  
“她一定会好好完成的。”琳安慰，她对光的无所不能相当有信心，“你不是已经帮她做了万全的准备吗？”  
被安慰了。桑克瑞德惊讶地看着坐在自己旁边的少女。这孩子是跟谁学的？他可没教过她这个。  
不过感觉不坏。  
“嗯，你说得对，她会没事的。谢谢你，琳。”桑克瑞德说，把糖块放进嘴里。甜味从舌尖漫开，像是光给他的吻一样，果然让他没那么担心了。  
他要相信光，她一定会平安回来。  
一周后桑克瑞德接到联络：光回来了。  
两人连忙赶回水晶都。光在彷徨阶梯亭角落的桌子等他们，看到两人来了以后把桌上准备好的饮料递过去。  
“瞧你们俩这风尘仆仆的样子。”光笑着说，“刚回来吗？”  
琳回答了光的问题，说着他们的行程和调查进展。桑克瑞德仔细打量光，发现她看起来跟离开前没什么两样，松了口气。  
“那边情况怎样？”桑克瑞德问，“怎么这么快就回来了？”  
“实际上我没去成。”光遗憾地耸了耸肩，“塔塔露和可露儿找的外援太靠谱，带了准确消息回来。”  
光大致说了一遍原委。桑克瑞德听到“埃斯蒂尼安”的名字后点了点头：“苍天之龙骑士的确是位很可靠的盟友。”  
“过于可靠。”光点头赞同，“我怀疑他根本就是大摇大摆回来的。他也没跟我说说帝国那边的风物就走了，我还想问他别的事呢。”  
桑克瑞德没有和埃斯蒂尼安直接打过交道，并不了解他的为人如何。光还在为没去成帝国叹气，而他只觉得庆幸。  
“那个，我想回去洗个澡。”琳说。桑克瑞德和光交谈很正常，可她总觉得自己好像有点多余。  
“去吧。”桑克瑞德说。  
“好好休息。”光笑着说。  
两人目送小姑娘离开，光回过头来看着桑克瑞德：“你是不是也得洗洗？”  
“是得洗洗。”白发的男人点点头，轻轻拉起光放在桌上的手，“……安全回来就好。”  
“你那么认真地帮我做特训，可惜全都没用上。”光有点不好意思，但没把手抽回去。  
“我希望你永远都用不上。”桑克瑞德说，拉起光的手吻了吻她的手指，“不过有一些还是有用的。”  
光被他的突然袭击弄得脸颊发烫：“你是说……”  
桑克瑞德站起来，向她行了一礼：“美丽的暗之战士，愿意和我跳一支舞吗？”  
“当然愿意。”光站起来，“不过我们得换个地方，你还得洗一洗身上的土。”  
白发的男人笑了：“如你所愿，我的光。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你看到这里  
> AO3被墙了，我好难过。但我不会停下，我还会继续写这个CP


End file.
